The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to the field of point of care medical devices including but not limited to infusion pumps, monitors, and diagnostic equipment. The invention provides a portable point of care system that includes one or more medical devices mountable on a pole stand, bedrail or other supporting structure in close proximity to a patient. The invention includes means and methods for interlocking the medical devices together, preventing undesirable arrangements and combinations of medical devices, mounting the medical devices on the main supporting structure, and automatically providing wireless communication between the medical devices.
In modern medical practice a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic devices are used, sometimes to such a degree that floor and shelf space near the patient's bedside is at a premium. One known solution to the problem of mounting medical devices is the use a pole stand. Often such pole stands have wheels for the convenience of the patient or medical personnel in moving the devices where they are needed, but wheeled pole stands can become unbalanced upon, for example, crossing thresholds or exiting elevators.
Some manufacturers have mounted a central management unit and infusion pump modules in a vertically stacked configuration on a pole stand, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,706 and 4,898,578. Vertically stacked configurations can make identification, routing and management of the associated intravenous (IV) tubes confusing and difficult. Manufacturers also have interlocked interchangeable independently functioning single channel pumps in a horizontal arrangement for attachment at a particular vertical location on a pole stand, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,509. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,856; 5,941,846 and 5,601,445 disclose a central control unit and a plurality of horizontally arranged detachable pump and/or sensor modules. Other manufacturers have developed multiple channel pumps, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,378,231 and Des. 367,528. However, in the vast majority of applications a single channel pump or single pump module will suffice to meet the caregiver's needs, and customers generally are not inclined to pay the substantial premium needed to cover the manufacturing cost of a multiple channel pump or an elaborate interlocking means. Thus, there is a need for an improved system of medical devices.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved system of interlockable portable medical devices that only allows two medical devices to be joined together.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved system of interlockable portable medical devices.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved clamp mechanism, for mounting a medical device to a support member, which restricts the attachment of a second medical device to only one side of a first medical device when the clamp mechanism is attached to a support member.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved clamp mechanism that permits slide-ratcheting axial movement of the clamp shaft.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.